Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth
is the fifteenth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. This episode features the final battle with the main forces of Warstar, the death of Mons Drake, and the (supposed) death of Buredoran. Synopsis When Mons Drake performs a final act which gives the Earth 24 hours before its end, the Goseiger must confront the leader of Warstar to save their planet before Earth is destroyed! Plot With Dereputa and Tāgeito dead, Mons Drake decides put an end to the Gosei Angels' interference once and for all by removing all the oxygen from the planet before telling the residents of Earth they have a day until they are exterminated. After Datas pinpoints his location, the Gosei Angels confront Mons Drake and unable to defeat him he spares them to live long enough to see the end of the world. Overhearing them as they learn about Mons Drake, Nozomu starts to lose hope as Alata tells him that it will all work out before the Gosei Angels head to Mons Drake's location. Though having troubles breathing, the Goseigers battle Mons Drake while Nozomu gets Yuuta and the others to continue their soccer practice. Unfazed by the Gosei Dynamic, Mons Drake eats a Bibi Bug to assume a giant form and reveals the rest of his plan: Having Buredoran pilot the Indevader, storing Earth's oxygen in it, on a direct course with the planet to cause an massive explosion. The Goseigers form Gosei Great to fight Mons Drake while Mystic Datas Hyper tries to stop the Indevader, both having zero success as Mons Drake removes the Headders from the fight. All seemed hopeless until the Goseigers summon all the Headders, disabling Mons Drake as Hyper Gosei Great is formed and destroy both him and the Indevader in one hit. Soon after, with Earth's oxygen level restored and everyone's memory of the catastrophe erased, the Gosei Angels return home. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Yuta: *Taichi: *Kensuke: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Skick Sword, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Mystic Brothers, Hyper Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Hyper Gosei Great), Memoryfly *Gosei Pink - Skick Shot, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Hyper Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Hyper Gosei Great), Memoryfly *Gosei Black - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Hyper Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Hyper Gosei Great), Memorybury *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Hyper Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Hyper Gosei Great), Memorybury *Gosei Blue - Presshower, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Hyper Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Hyper Gosei Great), Memorywash Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36, . *'Viewership': 5.9% *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Red **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Red *This episode aired on the same day of the premiere of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner, Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag!, Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth, and Epic 16: Dynamic Alata. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote